


【TK】H/A/P/P/Y(完)

by Domotowasabi



Category: KinKi Kids (Band), TK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domotowasabi/pseuds/Domotowasabi
Summary: 校園+保健室+教室Play。學生會會長堂本光一(17歲) x 普通學生堂本剛(17歲)
Kudos: 3





	【TK】H/A/P/P/Y(完)

「你們在做什麼。」

天台上原本圍著鬧哄的人群突然靜止，在風紀委員走近時往旁讓開，被打傷的人隻手撐著地，另隻手抹著嘴角流出的血汙，烏黑的圓眸充滿戾氣，即使被打的遍體麟傷也不顯示弱。

學生會的幹部看傻了眼，早上聽說有人躲在天台抽菸，他們是上來抓抽菸的學生，沒料到撞破一場霸凌。

「你們跟我過來。」風紀委員慶幸有多找幾位學生會成員一同前來，不然面對這幾位霸凌者，他也是有些害怕，強裝鎮定將幾位學生帶走。

「能站起來嗎，剛君？」

烏雲密布的天空裂了一個縫，被層層蓋住的太陽探出一道光芒，坐在地上的堂本剛瞇起眼眸，終於看清對伸出手想拉起他的人是誰。

「謝謝會長。」沒有握住他的手，逕自站起來拍一拍屁股的灰塵便要離開。

「等等，你衣服都破了，到學生會來，我那邊還有一件制服襯衫可以換。」

堂本剛側過身盯著他，標準的黑短髮、戴著黑色粗框眼鏡，制服扣子甚至外套都拉到最上方，全身上下一塵不染，可能連握在手中的手帕都用熨斗燙過吧，想到這邊便笑出聲。

「你、笑什麼…」被打量的人依舊站的挺直，藏在黑髮裡的耳朵不由自主發熱，不安的捏了下手中的手帕，那原本要遞給堂本剛擦嘴角血汙的。

「堂本會長，勸你別跟我扯上關係，難道你沒聽過那些流言嗎？」

睥睨著全年級第一名的優等生又是學生會會長，堂本光一，一個與自己同姓而完全不同類型的人；如果說堂本光一是天，那他堂本剛就是地了，至少在學校裡大家都是這麼說，無論學生或老師…

「剛君，叫我光一就可以了。」堂本光一像是沒看見他鄙夷的眼光，抬頭望了天空一眼繼續說「要下雨了，先去學生會換個衣服吧，老師那邊我會去說明的。」 

都是這樣的，無論優等生說什麼，師生們都會接受，而無論自己怎麼辯解，師生們只會覺得一堆藉口，對自己更加看不起罷了。

「光～一～」想到這裡堂本剛覺得可笑，這位會長到底為什麼要對自己伸出援手到這地步，圖什麼，難道是高風亮節的名聲嗎？

「謝謝你對我這麼好，我會好好報答你的。」

\--

堂本光一不會後悔在天台上對堂本剛伸出手，也不會後悔將他帶到學生會借他制服換穿，更不會後悔他們現在所作所為。

那是一個放學的午後，他正從教職員辦公室離開要去參加棒球隊練習，經過無人長廊時發現有間教室的門微微開著，他在門口喊了喊沒人回應便走了進去，不小心看到堂本剛坐在畫布前做畫，白色的窗簾被微風吹成波浪，夕陽溫和灑在堂本剛身體周圍，彷彿灑上金粉。  
堂本剛戴著耳機沒有聽見有人進來，自顧自的哼著音樂畫畫，這是他在這所高中裡唯一開心的事情，學校需要他的畫畫才能，所以即使他學科成績不好也沒關係，甚至同意提供他一間空教室讓他可以作畫不被外人打擾。

後來沒多久學校發表堂本剛的畫作得了全國優勝，師生們客套的鼓掌，沒人真心祝福，因為這所高中注重高升學率，即使校長有意將學校轉成鼓勵學生多元化發展，但終究是用成績說話的。沒有人看的起藝術天分高的堂本剛，因為他成績不好。甚至傳出喜歡奇裝異服打扮的堂本剛，能入學是靠走後門，私生活極為混亂等謠言。  
有些師生曾經想輕薄過他，卻被他狠狠揍了一頓，堂本剛從小體育不差，上國中時還練過拳擊，那些想欺負他的人沒料想到，在被揍之後不甘心更加把謠言說得天花亂墜，既然得不到，就毀掉吧！

\--  
「剛...剛君...」

分開的雙唇銀絲牽扯，堂本剛將拇指抵在叫喚他名字的唇上摩梭，居高臨下的姿勢審視著坐在椅子上的堂本光一，饒有興味盯著他疑惑的眼眸，停頓下才開口。

「第一次接吻嗎？」

這問話像是星星之火，瞬間燎原，堂本光一從耳朵到臉頰都呈現酡紅、連白皙的脖頸也帶上紅暈，不能說不是也無法說是，以往學園祭上的話劇男主角都是他飾演，難免會有與女主角蜻蜓點水的吻，但像現在這樣深吻卻是第一次。

「換個問法，」像是能看穿堂本光一內心的糾葛，堂本剛附在他耳邊慵懶的嗓音再次詢問「第一次舌吻嗎？」 

靠這麼近能聞到堂本剛身上肥皂香味跟線香的味道，堂本光一有些恍神，偷偷將鼻尖湊過去頸窩悄悄聞下。

「fufufu～會長還挺變態的，偷聞我味道…」馬上抓到堂本光一的小動作，順勢把手繞到他後腦勺，將人往自己頸窩埋，邊溫柔的摸著柔順的黑髮，自言自語般呢喃「如果光一君是第一次舌吻，我會很開心的。」 

「是…是第一次…」臉埋在堂本剛的頸窩間貪婪聞著香氣，堂本光一也不知道自己怎麼了，主動伸出手抱住堂本剛，貼著人小聲回答。

「要一起做舒服的事情嗎？」  
\--  
「咦？光一君怎麼不在。」課堂間老師點名發現堂本光一不在。

「老師，剛才學生會在天台發現有人打架，光一君把受傷的剛君帶去擦藥了。」一名學生會的成員代替回答，就在鐘響時她收到會長的簡訊請她代為轉告。

「喔…剛君也不在啊…」老師並沒有發現堂本剛不在位置上，反正那學生總是坐在最後排角落望著窗外，也不聽課「好了開始上課吧，警告你們，快要考試了，把心思放在課業上，自己成績差就算了，不要拖累優等生們。」 

教室裡大家翻著課本認真筆記，沒人在乎堂本剛，沒人擔心堂本光一。

\--  
啵－

「是這裡嗎？」將硬挺吐出，堂本剛腫脹的雙唇有些酸，手指沒有停止撫弄莖身跟球部，啞著嗓子問半脫力倒躺在椅子上的人。

「嗯哼…」輕輕點頭，身為優等生的堂本光一自然知道現在兩人在幹嘛，之前長瀨有偷偷借片子給他看過，當時看著影片還曾經懷疑過真的有那麼舒服嗎？事實證明堂本剛弄得他欲仙欲死。

「扣醬好厲害呢…」繼續張口吐納著，感受硬挺在口中不時跳動的脈搏，好像又更大了些。

「哈啊──」牙齒不小心掃過敏感的傘部，卻帶給堂本光一異樣的酥麻快感，忍不住扶著堂本剛後腦勺按壓住。

堂本剛被突如其來的推擠被迫將硬挺往深處吞入，喉部條件反射緊縮，沒受過這種刺激的堂本光一瞬間釋放出來。

「咳咳咳───」

「剛、剛君，對不起…」

堂本剛紅著臉狂咳，口中還有堂本光一的味道，沒有想像中難接受；堂本光一則害羞得不知所措，竟然在堂本剛嘴裡釋放了，聽說味道不是很好啊…怎麼辦…

「舒服嗎？」抹抹嘴角，原本受傷流血的地方開始結痂，堂本剛摸著半垂的硬挺來回撸動，引得堂本光一又是顫抖。

「很舒服…剛君…不要…」依照堂本光一的體型要推開堂本剛是輕而易舉，但他沒有，反而選擇哀求。

「不要？那剛才怎麼沒說不要～」帶著調侃的語氣反問，看著堂本光一此時小臉紅潤眼眸濕潤，堂本剛內心一鼓躁動，催促著自己擁有眼前這個人，將他屬於自己。

見堂本光一別過頭不說話，雙手握住自己的手卻沒推開，堂本剛將他的手帶領到矗立許久的下身，聽見他倒抽一口氣，內心很愉快滿足。

「是否該你表現了？聽說優等生學什麼都很快。」

叮噹－

下課鐘聲響起，走廊上開始出現人聲，不時有人經過學生會門口。

吞吐著堂本剛碩大的堂本光一有些害怕，雖然門已經上鎖，可是外面的喧鬧聲好像越來越靠近，連學生不小心撞到門都讓他驚慌失措。

「嘶──太緊了…」食指輕柔描繪著含著自己下身的人的臉龐安撫著，白皙滑嫩的肌膚摸起來手感很好，幫他把黑框眼鏡拿掉，意外發現堂本光一在眼鏡後隱藏的美麗臉龐。

「你好美啊…」近乎癡迷的讚嘆著，不理會被摘下眼鏡的人的嗚噎，從堂本剛的視角看下去，正好看見微蹙的劍眉與高挺的鼻梁，垂著眼的細長眼眸泛著淚光，真想把這一幕畫在布上。

看不太清楚的堂本光一更加慌張了，加快吞吐速度，一方面伸手撫弄球部，另隻手探向堂本剛腹部往上摸索至胸口，摸到那挺立的小點無師自通的撫弄。

「再含深一點…嗯哼…對…」

指引著堂本光一怎麼討好自己，堂本剛閉起眼睛頭往後仰，聽著身下人的嗚噎聲加快腰部擺動，每次挺入都讓堂本光一喉頭緊縮，想逃卻逃不了，泛紅的眼尾沾著淚，美不勝收。

「張、張開嘴...」粗喘著氣息，快要到達高潮前堂本剛從堂本光一嘴裡抽離，自己伸手握住加速套弄，堂本光一順從的張著嘴、伸出半截舌頭，半瞇著眼眸等待炙熱澆淋。

「哈──啊───」將白濁全部釋放，紅腫的雙唇跟柔嫩的舌頭都被沾上，堂本光一合上嘴像是細細品嘗，還將殘留在嘴角的白濁舔拭乾淨。

結束後兩人不發一語，堂本光一從放大家外套的櫃子裡拿出一套燙好的襯衫，他習慣多帶一件放在學校，以備不時之需。堂本剛接過襯衫換穿上，將破損的襯衫隨便折好便要離開。

「等一下。」攔住他把他拉回，堂本光一幫他把不小心露出的衣角塞進制服褲子內，再把扣子替他扣到最上面一顆。

「fufu～太緊了，不舒服。」說完便把鈕扣解開，露出還沁著薄汗的肌膚，堂本光一不禁吞口口水別過臉。

「能麻煩會長帶我去保健室嗎？」

「剛君哪裡不舒服嗎？」都忘了堂本剛被打的遍體麟傷，堂本光一內心自責。

「嗯，想擦點藥休息一下。」

\--

上午第二節課開始，老師依舊不關心堂本剛，即使有些起疑他們怎麼去那麼久，但想有堂本光一在應該不會有什麼問題，課堂繼續上課。

「好了，堂本剛同學，還有哪裡受傷嗎？」保健室老師耐心替堂本剛傷口擦上碘酒，不時聽見堂本光一在旁邊發出抽氣聲，覺得很有趣「光一同學，人家剛君都沒喊疼呢，你在旁邊喊什麼～」 

「看上去很痛啊...老師，這樣就可以了嗎？有沒有需要注意什麼？」堂本光一從小到大沒打過架，也很少會遍體麟傷，在看到堂本剛脫掉制服後光潔的背部有擦傷跟瘀青，內心突然揪痛心疼。

「會長不用大驚小怪的，沒幾天就好了…」幹嘛對自己這麼上心，這種一次性的關心不需要好嗎。

「剛同學也真是的，嘴巴真壞，光一同學也是關心你啊～」收起棉花碘酒，保健室老師指著幕簾後的空床示意堂本剛可以過去休息，她是學校裡少數關心堂本剛的人，在發現如刺蝟般防衛的堂本剛其實有著比誰都敏感柔軟的心後，便常在能力範圍內給予協助。

「謝謝老師，剛君好好休息，那我先回教室了。」

「等等～」保健室老師突然叫住堂本光一，調皮的笑了下「光一同學能不能幫我看一下保健室？待會我帶炸雞回來給你們吃！」 

於是堂本光一在目送老師出去後，乖巧的坐在椅子上看守著。

\--  
「光一君，能過來一下嗎…」

「怎麼了？」聽到布簾後傳來微弱聲響，堂本光一快速起身滿臉擔憂走進去。

「我這邊有點痛…」

「哪裡？快點讓我看看！」

窩在被子裡看不到指著哪裡疼，從堂本剛臉都皺起來推測一定很痛吧！堂本光一有些亂了陣腳，伸手就要掀起被子，被堂本剛握住手將人往床上拉，露出得逞的笑容。

「這、裡。」

趁堂本光一還愣著，堂本剛將半倒在床上的人往旁推，把修長的腿抱上床，動作迅速解開褲頭皮帶、脫下制服褲子將疼痛的地方露了出來。堂本光一才回過神，試圖抗拒堂本剛脫他褲子，卻在堂本剛吻上自己脖子時沒了力氣，任由他跩下褲子。

「我的是不是比較粗啊～」睜著烏黑的圓眸吧喳吧喳眨著眼睛，純真的神情望著堂本光一。

「我、我覺得我的比較…」還沒說完的話語被吞噬，堂本剛吻住他的雙唇，用舌頭描繪著唇瓣，深入小巧的嘴裡與柔嫩的舌頭交纏，不時輕掃著口腔逗弄著；兩人下身貼合在一起，拉過堂本光一雙手與自己一同撫弄彼此的炙熱。

保健室裡迴盪著床鋪鐵架搖晃聲，以及兩人時而擁吻的水聲跟時而低喘。堂本光一的上身制服鈕扣在交纏中被堂本剛一一解開，接觸到冷空氣的乳尖挺立，像含苞待放的花苞等著露水沾濕，堂本剛見狀張口將乳尖含入，用舌尖輕挑著、掃弄著，使堂本光一害羞的扭動身體想要將他推開。

「保健老師～」突然布簾外的門被打開，有學生走了進來。

兩人大氣不敢喘，率先反應過來的是堂本剛，一把將被子往兩人身上蓋，堂本光一則把人塞進被子裡，自己背對著布簾用側身擋住。

「咦…不在啊…」學生往布簾的方向前進、推開「啊！會長！」  
  
「有急事嗎？老師去開會了。」強裝鎮定，瞪著闖入的學生散發冷峻氣場。

「那我下午再來…」摸著鼻子悻悻然離去，原本是想要翹課睡覺的，沒想到遇到會長在那裏，還是算了…

堂本剛躲在被子裡緊靠著堂本光一胸膛，聽見他強而有力的心跳聲，感到一陣心安，尤其他把手臂環著自己緊緊摟著，彷彿保護著珍貴的物品般。堂本剛親親吻著堂本光一左胸膛，在白皙的肌膚上吻出紅痕才肯放開。

「剛…」將棉被掀開，對上一雙委屈的眼眸，堂本光一快嚇死了，聽到門關上腳步聲走遠後才敢把人放出來。

「怎麼了？嗯～」重新把人壓回床上，鼻尖蹭著堂本光一鼻尖，眷戀吻著那小巧的唇。

「快點…老師等等就回來了…」不是要推開他也不是要停止，是害怕又有人闖入，希望能夠快點結束這場情事。

堂本剛愛憐的在堂本光一身上落下吻痕，小心避開衣物無法遮蔽的部位，從鎖骨開始種下一朵朵愛痕。兩人雙手握住彼此抵弄著，比自己自慰還舒服，隱約掌握到對方的敏感點，努力摩娑愛撫著，想聽見更多從對方口中流瀉出的舒服音節。堂本剛跨在堂本光一身上，兩人鈴口溢出的透明愛液越來越多，雙手都被沾濕，像是操控者般掌握著速度，不時憐憫顫抖的乳尖，故意用力吸吮引起堂本光一顫抖，看他英俊的臉龐露出疑惑跟克制不了舒服的神情，堂本剛忍不住內心的衝動加快彼此速度套弄著。

「最喜歡你了喔，扣醬～」

被突如其來的告白電到，堂本光一弓起腰部一鼓酥麻快感從尾椎湧起，握著彼此的硬挺射了出來，套弄並沒有停止，堂本剛加重握住彼此分身的力道，在一陣磨蹭後也射出。  
躺在床上氣喘吁吁的堂本光一渾身高潮泛紅，身體到處都是堂本剛留下的痕跡，而堂本剛很滿意眼前的傑作，像是雪原裡綻放的紅玫瑰，不可思議的淫麋美。

「光一同學謝謝你幫忙喔，把剛君叫起來吧，老師買了炸雞回來！」

第三節課到一半保健室老師才回來，拎著炸雞跟可樂，堂本光一猜她應該是溜出去學校外面了。  
聞到炸雞香味的人從布簾後走了出來，睡眼惺忪揉著眼睛，伸手就抓起炸雞啃起來。

「光一同學不要客氣喔，多吃點吃完休息下，下課再走～」看著兩位學生吃得津津有味，保健室老師覺得很欣慰，她很希望堂本剛能在學校中交到朋友，如果堂本光一可以成為他的朋友就好了。

\--

「這題我們找...今天24日，就24號同學來解題吧。」下午的數學課老師最愛點學生上台解題，被點到的人走向講台，站在黑板前一動也不動。

「同樣都姓堂本，堂本剛你怎麼就這麼不上進呢！連這麼簡單的方程式都解不出來，待會將整篇題目答案抄寫五十次！」

台下有些同學發出訕笑聲，還有人在他經過走道時故意拉開桌椅想要遠離他，更有人對著他扮鬼臉，這些堂本剛都裝做沒看見，他望著坐在正中間的堂本光一，看見他雙手放在桌上緊握拳頭，眼神透露著怒氣，是在為自己生氣嗎？

滂沱的大雨在放學前停止了，今天最後一堂課時還出了大太陽，在下課鐘聲響起後，一群趁著雨停趕著回家的學生從教室裡傾瀉而出，不久校園又恢復平靜。

「剛君，還沒回家？」

因為大雨操場泥濘所以停止練習，教練只講了幾個戰術就結束。原本打算直接回家的堂本光一卻掛念著堂本剛，不知道他離開學校沒，跟隊友道別後便走回教室，看見堂本剛趴在桌上抄寫著數學題目。

「我剛看到數學老師都走了，回家再寫吧？」

「堂本光一，你為什麼要突然關心我。」

「同學兩年來，你從來沒關心過我，為什麼現在開始關心了。」

堂本剛將椅子往後推站起身來，背對著夕陽看不清臉上表情，但語氣疏遠冷漠。

「況且早上我對你做了那些事情，你還能繼續關心我…」向站在教室門邊的人走近，扣住他的下巴直視著「你是不是心理變態啊？」 

「不、不是這樣的。」

「那是哪樣？」

將人拉進來，把教室門鎖上，黃昏的教室裡顯得昏暗，雖然看不清彼此的臉，但內心狂躁的心跳卻是一樣的。

「和我在這裡做吧。」

一陣沉默後，堂本光一開始脫去身上棒球隊制服，雖然害怕可是沒有停止，湧上水氣的漆黑雙眸緊盯著堂本剛暗沉的圓眸，用力抿著的嘴唇輕聲說了

「如果這樣能讓你快樂的話，上我吧。」

堂本光一光裸著上身趴在講桌上，修長的雙腿站直往兩邊微開，堂本剛小心翼翼舔試著細緻的大腿內側，因球隊練習而有肌肉使腿部線條看起來更美，舔到大腿根不時聽見堂本光一傳出舒服的嗚噎聲，隨即又吞沒。來到一顫一顫的穴口時，堂本剛才有些膽怯，其實他也沒做過這件事，只是無法克制內心想佔有堂本光一的念頭，想把他裝入盒子裡放在精心布置的櫃子中藏起來。  
想到這裡堂本剛便伸出舌頭往穴口舔弄，看來堂本光一是個愛乾淨的人，沒有不好聞的氣味，反而有沐浴乳的淡淡香氣以及整天下來微微的汗味而以。  
被舔拭的人反弓起後背，沒有帶眼鏡使他看不太清楚周遭，但想到平時台下坐滿著同學好友，一股羞恥感瀰漫著，而後方被溫柔舔弄傳來一陣一陣酥麻，又啃噬著內心。身為優等生又是會長，從小接受書香薰陶，沒想過有一天會在學校甚至是教室裡做出這種事情，然而強烈的背德感帶來異樣的快感，使人欲罷不能。

「光一好像很興奮呢…」發覺堂本光一的轉變，堂本剛很意外，平時看起來不苟言笑、循規蹈矩的人，卸下禁慾保護色後竟然會是這種神態。

「別停下來…」堂本光一主動撥開臀瓣，邀請著堂本剛繼續。

堂本剛立刻將手指探入，馬上感覺到緊澀阻擋，親吻著堂本光一後背使他放鬆點，好繼續擴張。

黃昏氣溫轉涼，而教室內卻悶熱依舊。

堂本光一主動愛撫起自己乳尖跟下身，試圖讓身體放鬆使擴張順利點，他已經迫不及待想被堂本剛擁有，想起整天在校園裡的所作所為，又更加興奮，不禁加快手中速度跟力道。

「不行喔…」堂本剛左手按住堂本光一套弄的動作，在他手臂肌肉上淺咬一口「要一起高潮的…」 

「那你快點進來...」被那雙圓滾滾的雙眼看著還聽見軟糯嗓音說著露骨的話，堂本光一覺得忍不下去了，此時此刻就想被他佔有，想要感受他的碩大炙熱在自己體內橫衝直撞。

堂本剛被這暗啞的嗓音蠱惑，便把碩大抵住穴口，試圖往穴口裡面推擠。

「嗚…痛…」

「我慢點…你放鬆…」

果不其然無法進入，堂本光一吃疼的叫了聲，隨即咬住下唇忍耐著。堂本剛吐了口口水在手掌，抹到碩大上再次嘗試進入。也許是渴求對方的心理作用，這次潤滑起了成效，頭部順利進入穴口，感受到高熱包覆。

「啊－光一你真棒－」慢慢往裡面推進，每一深入都感受到高熱的甬道  
緊緊包覆。

「剛...好大啊...」原本以為會很疼痛的，沒想到真正進入後竟然有些舒服，尤其當捻過某點時，一股觸電般的感覺從裡往外擴散，腰部有些酥麻。

「我可以動嗎？」為了讓堂本光一能適應自己，堂本剛停留在他體內維持不敢動的姿勢，感受著甬道顫抖收縮，帶來不同與手部跟口腔的快感。

「嗯～用剛喜歡的方式來～」堂本光一側著臉瞇起眼睛笑著，黃昏照射下側臉像是希臘雕像般神聖美麗，原本臉皮就薄現在更是滿臉紅潮，左臉頰的黑痣在晃動中顯得愛憐。

堂本剛也是第一次享受到性愛的快感，抱著堂本光一精實的腰肢，每一下都深深撞擊著，教室裡迴盪著肉體碰撞的聲音。每當碩大要抽出時，小穴便立即縮緊吸吮不願意讓它抽離，越往深處進入越柔嫩，尤其捻過敏感點的瞬間，柔嫩的甬道瞬間縮緊包覆，好幾次讓堂本剛都差點釋放出來。

「用、再用力、」覺得不太夠，想要狠狠被佔有，不想被憐香惜玉「剛，用力上我...」 

在得到堂本光一允許，堂本剛加重撞擊力道，每次插入都往脆弱的敏感點撞擊，使堂本光一發出舒服叫喚，實在是忍不住了，抓著堂本剛的手撫弄自己胸前，自己也一手套弄下身一手蹂躪乳尖，在整點鐘聲響起時，堂本光一高潮叫喊，反弓起身體接收堂本剛在體內釋放的灼熱，滿足的舔起嘴唇，趴在講台上喘息。

\--  
「既然大家沒有意見，那這次的文宣海報就由堂本剛同學協助製作。」

學生會正在為學園祭活動籌備著，海報方面由組員提出的樣稿都不是很滿意，最後會長堂本光一找來堂本剛，請他替這次的學園祭繪製海報，看過樣稿的人無一不認同，於是堂本剛便正式加入學生會。

「我看過你還沒交出去前的得獎畫作，」散會後的學生會只剩下堂本光一跟堂本剛，將教室門反鎖，堂本光一解開襯衫走向坐在桌子上的堂本剛。

「那是我看過最美的畫作，觸動我的內心，想更了解你、佔有你，擁有你。」

「不，」堂本剛將堂本光一拉過來「你才是我最美的畫作。」

虔誠親吻著襯衫下一朵一朵綻放的紅痕，又渲染出無與倫比的美麗。

END


End file.
